


What if Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku had kids?

by Chandlure



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, Kids, Modern Era, Wolf Pack, wolf demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/pseuds/Chandlure
Summary: What if Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku had kids?Seeing the Yashahime trio made me want to make kids for Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku, so I did.Set in the Modern Era.
Kudos: 9





	What if Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku had kids?

Not much to say. Just modern-day versions of what Koga (if he mated Ayame), Ginta and Hakkaku's kids might look like. I haven't named them yet, but I like the name Kaze for Koga's kid. 


End file.
